


Dalliance

by Snugglebutt



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebutt/pseuds/Snugglebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise and Souji were the kinds of dorks whose foreplay consisted of talking about their gay crushes and fashion choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalliance

You were drawn to Souji because you were drawn to his transparent objectives and his unwavering affection. 

An idol gets tired of backstabbing and ulterior motives. You hated gossip and bullying, having endured the brunt of their attacks, and as a result, you prized honesty in others. And you loved all of your friends, all in their own way. But Souji was the person you could always, always be comfortable with.

He wasn't tactless, but he was definitely blunt. He had a knack for reading others and knowing exactly what to say to them-- at first glance that may be the characteristic of a manipulative person, but Souji wasn't, and you think you loved him all the more for it. He could wrap anyone around his finger with ease, but he settled for eating lunch together and fishing to feed stray cats. You could tell him anything and he'd listen, his opinion of you never wavering downward.

"Senpai, I think you were a cat in a past life," you commented idly, giggling a bit as he bent over to pet one of the various stray cats that draped themselves around his home.

He straightened up, a thoughtful look on his face. "I think I'm more of a cat than a person right now, personally." He didn't understand why you found that so funny and why you were laughing, but he smiled a bit anyway.

Nanako was at the television when the two of you entered, and Dojima was out. She waved and ran up to the two of you, an enthusiastic smile on her face, and you fought the urge to pinch her cheeks. Souji handed her a cute cell phone charm he had bought when he saw it, and she lit up with happiness. Dojima had promised her a new cell phone out of worry-- nothing special, but Nanako was excited all the same.

"We're headed upstairs, Nanako. You'll be okay down here, right?"

"Of course!" She was more focused on the platypus phone charm in her hands, anyway. You thought she was pretty much the most precious little girl ever.

Souji's room was a bit plain but you found it to be incredibly cozy. You plopped onto the futon and he raised an eyebrow, amused. You just gave him a cheeky smile. "Nice place you got here. It suits you."

"Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not," he said, chuckling a bit as he put down his bookbag by the corner. "I'm only here for a year so it's not like I did much decorating."

"I like it," you said, wearing a sure grin and crossing your arms. "It's nice."

He plopped down next to you, eyes on the window, the sun low on the horizon. "I like it here too."

"Aw, senpai, you love us." You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck, nuzzling his shoulder. "You're such a sap."

He snickered and laid himself down on his back, and you yelped a bit as you got pulled with him. "I'm not that sappy."

You were too busy wondering how he faintly smelled of cats to think of a rebuttal. There was a musky scent, a slight cologne and just the comforting scent Souji too, but he didn't even formally own any cats. Such a funny guy. "Senpai?"

He turned to you, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Your noses were almost touching. "What do you want to do before you leave?" He still had quite a few months; autumn had barely began, but you were curious.

You could almost detect a faint blush beginning to spread throughout his cheeks. "Catch the culprit, of course."

"I know that," you said, rolling your eyes, "but besides that! You're always busy helping others, so people are usually too busy spilling their troubles onto you to notice, but I think you're hiding a little something from someone." Your grin's as mischievous as his is strained.

"Er, what's that?"

"I think you have a crush." You touched your nose to his teasingly. "A big fat crush on a certain partner of yours."

"I brought you to my bedroom to have you talk about this?" He sighed, almost hiding his smile. "Yeah, so?"

You squealed, pecking him on the lips. "Oh my gosh, I was so right! You're so cute!"

"Quiet," Souji whined, curling up closer to you and hiding his head in the crook of your neck. "Ugh, you're a cruel woman, Rise."

"Am not," you teased, enjoying how warm he was. "I'm here to help, senpai!"

He looked up at you, eyes half-closed and unamused. "Well, I guess we're in the same boat, considering your gigantic crush on Naoto."

"Tiny one on Kanji, too," you admitted, a bit sheepishly. 

Souji snickered a bit, biting playfully at your neck. You giggled, since you were incredibly ticklish, especially on your neck, and he knew it. "Senpai, you're mean!"

"I am not!" Souji insisted, climbing over you, giving you his best innocent, charismatic smile. "I'm here to help."

Oh, you'd teach him a thing or two about being sassy with you. You cupped him through his jeans and he mewled a bit. He was as languid as a cat in situations like these, immersed in sensations and relaxed as possible. 

This little relationship the two of you had was a blurry but incredibly cozy thing, this intimacy having formed in secret at inns or in your room, cemented by drawn out groans and pleasure. Frankly, you were glad you were in his house this time; your grandmother was getting suspicious and there was only so much special tofu excuses you could come up with.

"I just don't know, Rise," he sighed as you pulled his shirt off of him. "He just seems straight."

"Oh my gosh, senpai, he is not completely straight; he is way too touchy feely with you for that," you insisted, working on unbuttoning his pants. "Come on, you're great at reading people! He has a big fat gay crush on you, and that is final."

"Do you like these boxers, by the way?" 

Souji was also a big dork that asked you about fashion choices pre-coitus. "Quite stylish purple boxers, yes," you said, snickering a bit as you pulled off your shirt. "But trust me, Yosuke really, really likes you too."

Souji just mumbled, tugging at your shorts. "I'll tell him before I leave, promise."

"Good." 

When he sprawled over top of you, you noticed the table behind him, and from this angle, you could see the origami cranes under his table. You smiled softly up at him, heart swelling with affection. You pictured him spending tireless hours meticulously folding the little things.

You wondered what he was wishing for. You hoped it came true.

Four calloused fingers curled softly around your waist, a thumb rubbing by your bellybutton. His lips brushed against yours gently, his limbs and yours splayed out awkwardly on the futon and interlocked affectionately. You let out a pleased, light moan against his lips, and you felt him smile a bit against you. You pulled him closer and marveled at how nicely his back felt, wide-set and protective. 

He tried to smoothly kick off his boxers, but his foot accidentally hit the wall and the model robots he had on the shelf almost fell right over. 

You couldn't help laughing. "Senpai, I'm sorry! You're just so smooth."

Souji was pouting a bit, embarrassed. He burrowed his face into your cleavage to hide. You rolled your eyes, still laughing. "Nice hiding spot."

"Thought it was a good one myself," he said, not moving. 

"Don't fall asleep in my boobs again, gosh!"

"Hey, when you get the chance to lay in a certain lady's chest, you'll understand."

You sighed and rolled your eyes again. You grabbed at the gray blankets on the floor by the futon and covered the two of you, Souji up to his shoulders, you up to your waist. He made a satisfied noise at this. Boy sure could purr.

Curiosity getting the best of you, you scratched behind his ears playfully. You felt him waggle his hips on your thighs, his cock pressed against your calf. Yup, totally wagging his imaginary tail.

"Senpai, you are such a weirdo." He made a protesting grunt. "Oh quiet, you know I wouldn't have you any other way."

He smiled warmly at you then, eyes half-lidded and filled with contentment. It made your chest swell in happiness-- you really did love him a lot, and you were so glad for this intimacy with him; you didn't know if you'd ever feel as safe with anyone as you did with him. He was such a wonderful guy that made all of your insecurities seemed far off and silly.

Before any of those words could form into tangible speech you found your mind getting cloudy as he started trailing kisses down your stomach. Your heart rate hiked up with each inch he traveled downward; you bit your lip, clutching the bedsheets in preparation, unconsciously spreading your legs a bit. Talk was sweet, but for now you were dripping in anticipation.

Experimentally, he pushed one finger inside you, the familiar filling sensation making you shudder. You laid your head back, vision focused on the ceiling and a bit blurry around the edges. Encouraged, he rubbed his thumb against your clit and stuck in a second finger, bending the two just right and making you moan. Your toes curled and you bit your lip, letting out a breathy, "Don't tease me, senpai."

"Me? Never." To disprove his words entirely, he proceeded to take a slow, long lick of your pussy, making you gasp out in surprise. The sudden jolt made your hips twitch upward, and you bit your fist to try and stifle the sounds you were making. He snickered a bit, playfully, and so you pushed at his dumb face with your foot.

"Senpai, don't be mean!"

"Ouch, hey, I'm getting there, relax," he said, voice sultry and purring, making you flush a bit and relax again. You pouted a bit, but your expression quickly changed when he was back between your legs, his tongue rolling up and down your slit at a torturous pace. You gritted your teeth but couldn't help a few groans that escaped, your toes curling and your free hand threading through Souji's gray hair. His tongue slathered just around your clit now, and he used a free hand to insert two fingers back inside you. When he started thrusting with his hand and quickening the pace with his tongue, you were pretty sure you forgot your name for a moment.

Finally, the warmth that was building deep in your abdomen released in waves around your body, from your stomach to the tips of your fingers, down to your toes. You were panting hard, your body still shuddering, and you were somehow able to pull your head up just enough to meet Souji's eyes and whisper, heavily, "Fuck me, senpai."

It was all he needed. Within moments of slipping on a condom he was entering you, and you were already so sensitive that each thrust felt like an implosion of heat at the very center of your body. You threw your arms around his back and wrapped your legs around him too, pulling him as close to you as possible. He was panting and on fire and sweaty and so were you, and the two of you melted against each other, kissing open mouthed, sharing breaths and moans. 

His thrusts became deeper and quicker, each hitting you at precisely the sweet spot, and you swore your mind became white all the while. You couldn't stop moaning in pleasure, and at times didn't even remember to breathe, resulting in you taking in short gasps sporadically. 

He shuddered and suddenly let out a low, deep groan, and gave one last hard thrust, and you clutched him as close as you could. The two of you breathed heavily, and he pulled out, shakily throwing the used condom in his waste bin. He nuzzled your forehead and you kissed him on the cheek, smiling affectionately. "That...was fun..." you managed to say, giggling a bit sheepishly.

He kissed your cheek, rolling to your side but still cuddling up to you. "I aim to please," he said, wearing a dopey grin, eyes half-closed already. You snuggled close to him, resting your head in the crook of his neck, sighing contentedly. 

A comfortable, warm silence enveloped the room for minutes, each of you dozing. You blinked away some of the grogginess, suddenly thoughtful. "I'll miss this, though."

He started a bit; apparently, he'd already fallen asleep. "H-Huh?"

"Well, y'know, we can't do this when we finally do confess to the people we're in love with, and I guess I'll just...miss it..." You poked your index fingers together, staring at his chest and refusing to meet his eyes. It wasn't really the sex you'd be missing. Souji was great in bed, but Naoto would be great too. You hoped he understood what you were really saying.

"You're still one of my best friends, Rise, it won't change."

You blushed, grinning as you met his eyes. He was smiling too; as always, he knew exactly what was bugging you and knew exactly what to say. You gave him an affectionate peck on the lips. "Thanks senpai."

Comfortable and secure, you drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all of his friends, I can see Rise being the most willing to be in a somewhat casual relationship with Souji, and I can see her being the one most emotionally happy with it, haha! The friend who knows what it is and the two of them are there supporting each other, through thick and thin, gay crushes and awkward sex. This is also posted on my tumblr! http://taylorswingdings.tumblr.com/


End file.
